Secret Love
by GrayxSilver
Summary: Ally always loved Austin, but she thinks that he doesn't like her back. She tries to stay invisible, but Austin may realize more than she thinks. He may even have feelings for her... But when he shows her how he feels, things go way wrong. When Ally finally comes to her senses, bad things happen. Will Ally survive long enough to save the day? Rated M for possible smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**First Austin and Ally one-shot! I've been seeing all you guys with stories like this, so I decided that I should just make my own. I LOVE AUSTIN AND ALLY BUT I DO NOT OWN IT! Thank you!**

What is he doing with her?! Ally was writing in her notebook while watching Austin with his girlfriend. She broke her pencil a few times… "Hey Ally!" Trish screamed behind her. Ally jumped up and screamed. "OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Trish just laughed and sat down beside her. "So… still watching Austin, eh? Give up on him already! He doesn't like you!" "Yeah, like that will make me feel better…" Ally muttered to herself.

Ally's grades had been dropping because she wasn't paying attention, and her dad was trying to encourage her to get better. Little did he know that it was because of Ally's best friend… Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at it. The screen said Austin, and the ringtone was Not a Love Song, so Ally answered it. "Hi Austin."

"Hey Ally! I was just wondering if I could come over and write a song with you!"

Ally blushed. She knew this would be her chance. "Of course, Austin! When is it a good time for you?"

"Uh, 5:00 is fine with me."

"Okay, we'll probably be eating dinner then, so you might have to change the time a little later…" A light bulb appeared over Ally's head. (Not really it was just a metaphor.) "Or, you could just eat dinner with us!" Austin smiled on the other end. "Uh… sure! I'll see you then!" Ally blushed even more. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Ally immediately called Trish. "HI! GUESS WHAT!" Trish sleepily replied. "What?"

"Austin is coming over for dinner!"

"Great can you leave me alone now?"

"Ok."

Ally hung up and gave herself a big hug. This was her chance.

**Did you guys like it? It was my first Austin and Ally fanfic, so it might not be so great, but still, I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the next few chapters might take a while for me to get done, so please be patient with me! Thank you! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I guess this chapter wasn't as late as I thought, well anyway, thank you for all of your support and please enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I didn't think this would work! I'm actually going to her house! Then again, I am cute…I'll bet she was afraid I was going to say no! Ha!

NOBODY'S POV

Austin's phone rang. He picked it up and saw that it was Heather, Austin's new girlfriend. "Hey babe, what's up?" Heather was in her car, about to drive over to Austin's place. "Hey, Austin. Can I come over to…um…talk?" Austin thought about this. He didn't want to be late for dinner at Ally's. "Maybe, how long do you think it will last?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe half an hour."

Austin looked at his watch. He had 1 hour until he had to get to Ally's place. "Ok, sure!"

Heather smiled and started to drive. Meanwhile, Ally was selling a violin to a 10 year old. "Thank you! Come again!" The kid just nodded and walked off. 'What a geek.' Ally thought. Just then, Trish strode in. "Guess who got a job at the chicken shack!" Ally couldn't help but smile. "That's great! Is it going well?" Trish's smile turned into a sad frown. "Actually, no." She took a seat next to Ally. "My boyfriend has a fatal allergy to chicken, and he can't be anywhere near me. And I can't get my boss to fire me!" Ally was puzzled. "Why can't you just quit?"

"Because I never get a chance to tell him!" She sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ally tried to comfort her.

At Austin's place, the doorbell had just ringed. "I'll get it!" Austin ran to the door, unlocked it, and then opened it. Heather was standing in the doorway with a short skirt on. (And I mean REALLY short…) She smiled at him. "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Austin was speechless. "Uh…sure." He let Heather walk in. "So. Let's go to your room."

"My-my room?"

"Yes."

"But…I…Ok fine. Just don't get any funny ideas."

Heather winked at him and slinked up the stairs. Austin used to like her, but ever since he met Ally, things changed. He would usually love to invite girls to his room and play with them, but Heather? No. Ally? Probably. Austin slowly climbed the stairs and entered his room where Heather was lying on the couch. Austin cautiously sat down. Heather sat up and winked at him. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Uh, sure?"

Austin didn't like where this was going, and before he knew it, Heather had started to lean forward. Austin panicked and leaned back. Heather's lips landed on Austin's collarbone. "Ow." Austin got up and moved to a smaller chair where Heather couldn't sit next to him. Heather tried to sit on his lap, but Austin was quick and got up. Heather landed on the floor. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Gr…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I just couldn't stop typing these they are starting to get funny…BTW I am 4 chapters ahead of what you guys are reading. I'm just posting the chapters at certain times.**

Heather's POV

I really need to get that hunk's attention. HE NEEDS TO LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Laughs evilly) I know! I'll just seduce him. Yeah, that's it! (Laughs even more evilly) This time, I get HOT!

Nobody's POV

Heather stood up and looked Austin in the eye. Her blue eyes glittered. She stepped closer and closer… Slowly, but surely… Perfect! Heather was standing barely a centimeter away from Austin. "I know what you want." She murmured. Austin was puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know what I mean." Then, she sat down on the couch and sprawled back. Austin's jaw dropped. It was so tempting… Heather had already pulled off her top and was wearing a small belly-shirt underneath. She gestured for him to come to her. Austin reluctantly stepped forward. He couldn't help himself…It was so tempting… He sat down on top of her.

Heather's POV

Yes! He's doing it! Finally I have him just where I want him…

Nobody's POV

Heather pressed her lips onto his. Austin instinctively closed his eyes. Wait a minute…What the heck was he doing? This has to stop! Austin pulled away. Heather frowned. "What's wrong?" "Uh, I-I need to go." Austin tried to get up, but Heather pulled him back down. "Please don't stop…" She kissed him again and again, until she started unbuttoning his shirt. "STOP!" Austin pushed Heather's hand away. "I-I don't think I'm ready for this." Heather blushed a bright red. "Oh, right…sorry…" She was all of a sudden embarrassed. How could she have let herself do this?

Austin looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm late for dinner!" He quickly changed his clothes and ran out the door to his car. "Oh great, Ally's going to kill me…"

Ally's POV

What the heck is taking him so long? He's half an hour late! I can't stop pacing. I'm just so nervous! Maybe I should start chewing my hair… No, Ally. No time for games. When he comes here I'm gonna…

Nobody's POV

Ally opened the door to let Austin in. "What took you so long?" Austin blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"You said you'd be here on time!"

"I know, I-"

"I thought you'd be here but-"

Austin's POV

I had to cut her off somehow. If only I had known what to do. Now, this next part happened so fast, you wouldn't believe it. I kissed her! I don't know what it was I felt, but it was AMAZING! I've never felt anything like this before. I never feel like this when I kiss Heather!

Nobody's POV

Ally blushed a bright red. And I mean REALLY RED. "Uh, Austin…" She stuttered. Austin's face was even redder. "Um…" "Is it true?" Ally found it hard to look into Austin's hazel eyes, but as soon as she did, she felt as if her insides were going to melt. "What is it?" Austin sounded worried. "Do you really have a crush on me?" "Uh- No, I-well- I don't know what came over me…" Ally smiled that cute smile she did when she was feeling shy. She told him it was okay by kissing him again. Just then, (Very unfortunately) Heather stormed in. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

**Ooooooh, Austin is in trouble now! See what happens to him in the next chapter! Thank you all for helping me with this and giving me ideas! BTW, if anyone has anymore ideas, please PM me and I might be able to use them! Thanks again! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:P This chapter is a good one…**

Austin felt like curling up in a ball and hiding. "I-I-I-um…" He didn't know what to do, so he had to lie. "She kissed me. I didn't want to kiss her, but she forced it…"

"What?!" Ally was speechless. "How can you say that?! Heather, I didn't kiss him!" Heather glared at her. "Oh, really?" She stood in front of Ally. "I will get you for this. I _hate _you." A single tear streamed down Ally's eye right before Heather punched her in the face. (Ooooooooooooh! Violent!)

Trish's POV

I have to get fired from that job today! If I don't, I'll never be able to be with my boyfriend. Oh, Tysin is just so dreamy… Who am I kidding, he's a HUNK! He's so kind, too… OK. Focus Trish, focus. I have to do this.

Nobody's POV

Her boss, Mr. Larry, was standing at the counter, scolding an employee. "You need to do it this way! Not-"He was cut off when I interrupted him. "Excuse me, sir." Mr. Larry just ignored her and kept talking. "Uh, hello?" He still didn't respond. Trish heaved an exasperated sigh. "Oh, JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Finally, Mr. Larry turned to her. "What is it?" "I need to quit." Yes! I finally said it.

Mr. Larry couldn't process this. "What?" Trish didn't listen. She just threw her hat on the ground, stomped on it, and ran out. "WOOHOO!" She went home and took a very thorough shower to wash off all residues on her body. Now she could go see Tysin! She dried herself, went outside, and drove to Tysin's house.

When she finally got there, she got out of her car and walked to the door. The door was unlocked, so she just opened it herself. "Tysin, baby! Give me some sugar!" She looked up and saw that Tysin wasn't there. She decided to go and look upstairs. "Hello?" She opened one door and looked inside. Nobody was there. Just then, she heard a thumping noise, coming from a room in the back. She opened the door to find Tysin, half-naked, on top of Kasey!"

**Great, right? I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally pressed an ice-pack up to her face. Heather had broken her nose. Ally was sitting in front of her piano, thinking over what had happened. How could she have fallen for that JERK? She didn't know what to do now. Ally was about to get up and lock the door when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oh, great." Ally thought. Austin stumbled up the stairs, looking depressed. Ally gasped and slammed the door. It's him!

Austin's POV

I didn't know what else I could've done but apologize. Or at least, that's what Dez told me… But as soon as I got there, she slammed the door in my face! What's her problem? OK, I guess it can be tough when your best friend get's your nose broken… You know what; I think I'm going to try to apologize anyway!

Nobody's POV

Ally pressed her body against the door to keep it closed. She didn't want ANYONE coming in. Austin tried to push it, but it didn't budge. Austin tried again, but was still unsuccessful. He tried to push harder, and finally, the door opened a little. "What do you want?" Ally weakly asked. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know what to do, I didn't think…"

"Well then, you should've thought harder!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Ally hated saying this, but it was what she felt. Having her heart _ripped _ out by her best friend. Oh, what was she saying? She could never stay mad at him! She knew he was sorry…No. He was a complete idiot. They couldn't be best friends anymore. Not even partners!

Trish sat, jaw dropped, in the doorway of Tysin's room. "It-it's not what you think…"

"Oh, REALLY?!"

"Uh…"

"JERK! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I'M GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE _WORLD _THAT YOU'RE A STUPID, TWO-TIMING-"

Tysin was speechless. He never thought Trish would find out… Trish looked under the covers to see a topless girl under him. Something about her seemed familiar…But Trish didn't care. She wanted her _out. "GET OUT YOU FILTHY HAG!" _ The girl smirked. "He was just using you. He really LOVED me. YOU get out." Trish fumed, but stormed out anyway.

She stomped down the staircase, and slammed the door on her way out. She quickly put her car in gear and drove to Sonic Boom. "Stupid idiot. That girl is a snotty little BRAT!" Suddenly, it hit her. That familiar looking girl was none other than, Heather.

**DUNDUNDUN! Dramatic, right? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry about that error in the earlier chapters about Kasey and Heather, so I had to make it a threesome. Tysin was sleeping with Kasey AND Heather. Now that I got all the confusion out of the way, ENJOY!**

Ally was sleeping on the couch when Austin prodded her on the side. Ally's eyes blinked open. "AUSTIN!" She immediately covered herself up. She didn't have any clothes on. "YOU PERVERT! WHO LET YOU IN?" Austin just shrugged. "The door was unlocked." Ally pulled the blanket up higher. "I hate you! I never want to see your face again!" Austin didn't show any sign of sadness. "Yeah, I know."

Ally was confused. "Doesn't he feel the least bit guilty?" She was about to put her clothes on when Austin stopped her. "I guess I'll just leave now." Ally watched him walk out. She was regretting what she had said. She knew that none of it was true. She buried her face in her blanket and lay back down. She still loved him. She just didn't want herself to look desperate…

Trish was driving madly through the streets of Miami. "That stupid idiot! I can't believe he had a THREESOME! With HEATHER! Kasey wasn't as bad, but HEATHER?! UGH!" Trish lamented and didn't pay attention to what she was doing. She almost ran into Sonic Boom. She abruptly put on the breaks. A startled Austin was just exiting the store. "Whoa! You almost ran into me!" Trish ignored and got out. "Guess what! I saw-"

"I don't have time for your nonsense. Ally hates me now."

Trish was fuming now. Did he just insult her?! That was a bad mistake… "AUSTIN MOON GET YOUR BIG BUTT OVER HERE AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Austin was surprised. So he reluctantly listened to the news.

Ally sat miserably by the piano. She read the lyrics that she had in her songbook.

_I never thought this would work._

_I never thought this would work._

_But your eyes, your eyes._

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_But that smile, that smile._

_Oooooooooh_

_That smile of yours_

_That smile of yours_

_That gleam in your eye_

_That gleam in your eye_

_I never could control myself, but you _

_Could _

_help _

_me_

_Never let me go_

_Never let me go_

_Always by your side._

_Always by your side_

_I will never leave you._

There were a few more verses, but Ally didn't bother singing them. They just brought more sadness. She started playing it on the piano. Instead of those happy songs she and Austin wrote together, this was a sad, depressing song. This is what she was like without Austin. Nothing.

**I really hope you enjoyed this! BTW The lyrics to the song don't sound right without the right tune and rhythm, but please try your best! Thank you! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin had just finished talking to Trish. "That nasty little two-timing…" He was ranting on about Heather and the three-some. He was just about to call her when Ally came out of Sonic-Boom with her bikini on. Austin jaw dropped. "Uh…Why are you dressed like that?" Ally rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the beach. What are you doing loitering around my business? You're not welcomed here."

Austin had almost forgotten about that. "Oh, yeah… Sorry…" Ally walked past him and slipped into her car. She put it in gear and started driving away. Austin was starting to drool. He had never seen that side of Ally before. The hot girl with the cherry-red bikini. Phew! He wanted that. He didn't want anyone else to have it.

Ally arrived in the parking lot and parked in the spot right by the gift shop. She stepped out of the car and started walking towards the boardwalk where she saw Dez waiting for her. Dez was drooling, but not at her. He was staring at Trish who had just arrived behind her. Ally was meeting both of them here. "It's the perfect day for the beach." She looked around and got a few guys staring at her. She winked slyly at them, knowing it would surely attract them to her. She needed another guy now that she and Austin weren't getting together anytime soon.

"Hey, Ally. You know, those guys are the jocks who always hang around the table near the cheerleaders. They wouldn't be staring at you if they knew you were the geek they picked on all the time." Ally smiled. "I know. If they fall in love with me this way, they may start to get feelings for the geek me. Even if they pick on me now, they might just realize how awesome I am." Dez walked up to Ally. "If one of them starts dating you, we might become popular, too." Dez's attention started to direct somewhere else. "HAMBURGERS!" He ran to the fast-food restaurant.

Ally couldn't help but laugh. Those jocks were putty in her hands. She decided to lay down on her blanket and sun-bathe. "Here they come." Ally whispered to Trish. Trish smiled and watched the show. A guy with very tan skin and dark hair was the one who had gotten the courage to come over. "Hi." He greeted. Ally took off her sunglasses and smiled seductively. "Hi." The guy gasped. "Are you Ally Dawson?" Ally smiled. "Yeah." The guy was speechless. "I never knew you were so hot!" His gaze skimmed across her body. Ally just laughed. "Now you know."

The guy introduced himself. His name was Joseph Garcia. (**BTW If this name is one that you have heard before, this name was taken from anyone. It was just a name I randomly made up.) **"Do you want to go swimming?" Joseph reached out his hand. "Sure." Ally took it and stood up with him. Trish smiled at her and shook her head in amusement. "That sly dog."

**Hehehe. As you all know, Joseph and Ally aren't going to last very long, but enjoy it while you still can! Please follow me and this story so you can see when Austin and Ally finally get back together. Well anyways, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**:P Hurricane Sandy is AWFUL! This is probably my last post before the power goes out. It is getting REALLY bad… BTW I'm praying for all of you guys who are going through this, too.**

Trish started reading her magazine when she lost interest in Ally and Joseph. They were doing what most couples do. Have fun, maybe kiss a little… Whoa! This is unexpected! Right now, Ally was SUPER close to Joseph. I mean, REALLY close. Trish got up and watched them, suspiciously. "Hey, Ally!" She shouted at her. Hopefully, she stopped them from getting any farther.

Unfortunately, they couldn't hear her and they closed in for a passionate kiss. Trish's jaw dropped. "Whoa! EWWWWW!" She shook her head in disgust." HEY! YOU GUYS JUST MET! YOU NEED TO TAKE IT SLOWER!" Ally took a look at her without coming up for air. Her lips were still smashing against his. Trish just shook her head and scowled. She started reading about relationships in Cheetah-Beat magazine.

Austin was driving down the road to the beach. He really wanted to make things right with Ally. He figured that this was his chance. He was following her to the beach. He spotted Ally's car at her usual spot, and parked beside it. He got out and looked around to make sure there were no fanatic girls around him to see him take his shirt off. When the coast was clear, he took the bottom of his tee and pulled up. Right on schedule, a group of fan girls came along. "OMG ITS AUSTIN MOON SHIRTLESS! AAAAAAAAH!" Austin gulped and started running.

Heather grabbed her purse and ran out of Tysin's apartment. This was so humiliating! She just slept with Tysin and his OTHER girlfriend, Kasey! Why had she even thought about doing this? Kasey had forced her into doing this, but it had been a BIG mistake. Threesomes were dangerous. Especially if someone like Trish found out.

'She probably told Austin by now.' She thought to herself. 'Great. Now my first chance at popularity is gone.' She stumbled into her car and slammed the door. "STUPID!" She drove recklessly through the streets to Sonic-Boom. Little did she know, Austin was no longer there.

Austin shut and locked the stall door. He waited for a few minutes for the fan girls to leave him alone. "This is crazy!" Austin wiped the sweat from his forehead. He caught his breath before he went outside to the shore. He almost choked when he saw it. Ally was making out with Joseph Garcia.

**Drama! **** I wonder what happens next… I'm sorry I won't be able to post anything until the hurricane is over, but I still hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your prayers! I really hoped you all fared well with Hurricane Sandy! WE SURVIVED! **** I heard the north REALLY got pounded! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Austin stared at the couple for what seemed like forever. "This is awful!" He finally said. Just then, Dez came running to him with a huge hamburger. "Hi, Austin! Guess what! Ally and Joseph are dating!" He had this huge goofy grin on his face, which only made Austin madder. "Why are you so happy?" Dez shrugged. "Ally finally got over you! You know, I would probably be mad, too if I were her. I would do the exact same thing…" As usual, Dez wasn't helping.

Trish looked up from her magazine for a second to see what Ally was up to, now. She shook her head when she saw that she was still doing the same thing. "When will they come up for air?" She turned around and saw Austin walking towards her. "Why are you just sitting there? You should be stopping her!" Trish stared at him incredulously. "What?! You're the one who broke her heart! You should be happy for her!" Austin couldn't help but feel ashamed. She was right. What was he going to do?

Austin instinctively took out his phone. This was his fault. The only thing he could do was break up with Heather. He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear. He waited for her to pick up. On the other end, Heather was in her apartment. She sat on her bed, thinking. What the heck is wrong with her?! She should have stayed with Tysin instead of finding a new boyfriend! She was about to get up, when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw her picture of Austin. She reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Heather, I need to talk to you." Heather sighed. She knew what was coming. "I need to break up with you." They both said in unison. "What?"

"No."

"_I_ need to break up with _you_!"

"Stop that!"

They continued to speak at the same time, until Heather stopped. "I am going to leave you. I choose Tysin instead." Austin was relieved. "Thank goodness!"

"What?" Heather said, slightly offended. Austin paused, realizing that his words hadn't come out the way he thought. "Sorry. I mean-"

"I know what you meant." Heather hung up. Austin put his phone away in his pocket and walked down to the water. Time to stop the madness.

**This chapter was kind of difficult to write. I've had slight writing block, so that's probably why you don't see a lot of details. I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough! I still hoped you enjoyed! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The song in the beginning is written by me, so please don't steal it. Please enjoy! **_You left me hanging,_

_You threw me out,_

_You shooed me away,_

_Like a bee flying about,_

_You used to be my only,_

_My only,_

_But now you left me,_

_You left me,_

_Ooooh_

_You are never gonna change your mind,_

_I still think about you all the time,_

_You are my only,_

_My only,_

_But since you left me,_

_You left me,_

_I'm torn._

Austin had a hard time writing this song. It took him all night to do this one verse, but it was all worth it. It truly showed his feelings for Ally. He never knew how to explain them, but when he tried, he blew it. He ruined their friendship. But worst of all, he ruined Ally. It was all his fault. He closed her songbook and set it on the piano where he was sure Ally would find it. He wanted her to read this so she knew how he felt.

Ally lay back down on the beach with Trish. "Did you have fun with Joseph?" Trish muttered. Ally sighed. "Yeah. We're going to see a movie tomorrow." Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh, goody…" Dez sat down beside Trish. "Hey! Do any of you want some of my hamburger?" This was all Trish could take, so she grabbed the hamburger and threw it into the water. "Huh?" Dez just looked at his soggy sandwich floating away. "HAMMY COME BACK!" Ally rolled her eyes and laughed.

Austin walked around the park with his hands in his pockets, kicking rocks. This was NOT the way things were supposed to be. Just then, a car came skidding to a halt in the parking lot. Trish stepped out with her magazine that she was reading while driving. Dez stepped out behind her with a brand new hamburger, and Ally stepped out with her purse and a towel. Austin gulped at the sight of them. He hesitated, but finally started to walk towards them.

Ally took her water bottle out of her purse and took a few gulps. A small gust of wind blew her hair behind her. Austin gasped at the sight. Oh my gosh she could not get any hotter. Trish noticed this, and she growled at him. "Stop staring at her. She is not single anymore." Ally turned around. "What's that, Trish?"

"Uh, nothing!"

Ally turned to Dez. "How's that hamburger?" Dez looked at her. He had B-B-Q sauce on his face and his mouth was full. "Gumph inf urnfer…" Ally rolled her eyes. She had no idea what the heck he just said.

Austin shook his head to snap himself back into reality. What was he doing again? Oh yeah! "Hey, Ally!" She turned around. "Oh, it's you again." Austin was a little insulted by her reaction, but he continued on anyway. "I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, and I know we're only partners, but you are beautiful. You are my only." Ally remained speechless. "Uh, I forgive you, but I don't think I want a relationship with my best friend. I like someone else."

Austin nodded solemnly. "Ok. If you don't want it, then I don't need it." He gave her a hug and walked with her into Sonic-Boom.

**The End**

**JUST KIDDING! HA! I would never stop an Auslly story like this. Please give me some ideas, and if they're good enough, I might use them! THANK YOU! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Alright, thank you for being patient! I finally got a chance to do this chapter. Yay!**

**Austin: Hey, dude.**

**Ally: Hey GrayxSilver.**

***kiss***

**Me: -_- We've been through this. NO KISSING!**

***making out***

**Me: Okay, you guys, if your lips are so dry, why don't you just get some chapstick?**

"MORE!" Austin commanded. He was at a bar and he was STILL drinking. "I SAID MORE!" The waitress filled up his cup again. Austin glugged it down and wiped his mouth. "This beer tastes disgusting! Give me a different liquor!" This time the waitress stopped him. "No, I can't let any costumers get too drunk." Austin rolled his eyes. "I'M NOT DRUNK AT ALL!" The waitress groaned. "Dude, you are FAR more drunk then I should have let you be!"

Ally blinked her eyes open and yawned. "What happened?" She had been partying at Joseph's house that night. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch with some dark-haired guy. What was she doing with him? Seriously, she had no memory of the party. A male's voice sounded under Ally. "Some night, huh?" Joseph stretched. Ally turned around. Whoa. She was sleeping on top of Joseph. She didn't need to look at herself to know that she was half-naked. Joseph also only had boxers on.

"What is this?" Austin rubbed his head. He was lying in his car. The waitress came up to the window and explained everything. "You were EXTREMELY drunk, so I had to put you in your car." Austin nodded, as if he understood, even though he couldn't comprehend a single word she was saying. "Ok, thanks." He had a POUNDING head-ache, and his leg was sore. "Where is Ally? We need another song by tomorrow!" He scrambled to the front seat and drove to Sonic-boom.

Ally got her blue skirt on and slipped on a white top. "Get up, Joseph! Everyone else left! Why can't you?" He groaned. "Fine." He slipped on a brown tee and put on some shorts. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Who is that?" Ally walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh. Hi Austin." Joseph came up to Ally, gave her a sweet kiss, and left. Austin couldn't help but feel jealous. "So, Ally, are we going to write a new song, or what?" Ally smiled. "Of course. Hold on a second and let me get my songbook." Austin nodded and sat down at the piano bench. Immediately, he remembered that Ally hadn't read the song yet.

Austin's POV

I sat there, worried about what Ally would say. She was reading it and I could see her face starting to turn red. It got brighter and brighter, and I started to think that it was all a mistake.

Nobody's POV

"Austin, I…"

"It's okay." Austin got up, his face almost as red as Ally's. "I don't really feel like writing another song today."

**SAD! I am still accepting ideas! Remember, I will use some of your ideas in the NEXT chapter. Thank you for reading! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I FINALLY SAW THE COMMERCIAL FOR THE AUSTIN AND ALLY AND JESSIE NEW YEARS EVE SPECIAL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, special thanks to Kennybec! BTW I am going to use more ideas, I'm just going to merge them. So I'm doing this one first. Thanks for your support!**

Ethan watched the cars pass by. He held on to his umbrella, so it wouldn't fly away. "Trish, when is he supposed to be here?" Trish shrugged. "Jimmy will be any second. Don't worry; I just got fired from my 1000th job, so I have a lot of time on my hands." Ethan wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? I wasn't hired to be Austin's trainer for nothing, was I?" Trish smiled nervously. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm sure Jimmy Star would be delighted for Austin to have a trainer. Even if he is only 11 years old!" Ethan still doubted her. "You better be right, because if you aren't, I will be mad. And you don't want to see me when I'm mad."

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin would write a song like that for me. I mean, we can't be more than friends, right? Ugh! I just don't know! I just can't describe the feeling I get around him! I never get that feeling around Joseph… What is it with him that I get out of my head?

Nobody's POV

Austin put his phone down after talking to Jimmy Star. "Big news, Dez! I'm getting a personal trainer!" "Seriously? Well, I've already had a personal trainer. His name is Jojo." Dez pulled up a small monkey. "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"It's my monkey trainer! Oo oo ah ah!" Dez started to make monkey noises. "You know, you are honestly the strangest person I've ever met."

"You just now figured that out?" Dez shook his head and kept on monkeying around.

"Hey, Jimmy? Yeah, it's Ethan. You need to get here now or I will personally gut you like a fish! Yes, you heard right! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND…" Trish tried to shush him, but he kept on ranting. "WHAT?! YOU DARE QUESTION ME ABOUT MY ANGER PROBLEMS?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Apparently, Jimmy Star hung up, because Ethan took his phone and smashed it against the wall of the nearest building. "That'll show him!"

Trish's POV

I can't believe I had to hire this maniac! I just…well…I've never seen Ally so depressed! I wanted Austin to be distracted from Ally so she could cope without him! This is not good… How is Austin going to survive with such a violent little kid? Ugh! I guess I'll just have to find out!

**This is kind of a weird chapter, so I had to make Trish fill you in about everything at the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**:P Now that I am adding this new Ethan character, things are about to get REALLY CRAY CRAY! **** Enjoy!**

"HEY! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Ethan screamed at Austin. "I SAID WORK! NOW!" Austin was sweating like a pig but Ethan would not stop. "Alright, time for push-ups. Down, up…" He started a little calmly, but soon got really loud as soon as Austin hit the ground. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HIT THE GROUND! DO IT RIGHT!"

Austin sighed and sat up. "Okay, so if you're so tough, why don't you do 250 push-ups?" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Of course I can!" He got in push-up position and PUSHED! As soon as he was all the way up, he collapsed on the ground. "Okay, maybe I can't do a push-up… But you still have to!" Austin moaned. "FINE!"

"ONE, TWO, THREE…"

"AAAAAAH!" Trish woke up from her nightmare. "Whoa! I really have to get Ethan away from Austin!" Ally groaned beside Trish. "Trish, did you sleep at the piano again? It's only noon! And what's this about Austin? Who is Ethan? And why do you have to get him away from Austin?" Trish tried to think of something to say. "Well, Ethan is my boss and he…um…he hates Austin's music…" Ally narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah, right." Trish could hear her sarcasm. "Stop being so mean. I'm telling the truth, alright?"

Austin sat at the park bench waiting for Ally to come. He heard soft footsteps from behind him. Suddenly, two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!" Austin smiled. "Hey, Ally!" Ally sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "So, babe, how's it going?" Austin's smile got bigger. "I'm just writing another song." Ally kissed him again. This time, on the lips. "What are you doing, Ally?"

"Oh, nothing..." She said, before she kissed him again. She sat down on Austin. "Ally, we're in public!"

"So?" Ally replied with a smirk as she slowly began to un-button his shirt. "Ally, seriously. We should go home and do this."

"Oh, stop being such a wimp. You know you want to…" She ripped off her own shirt and threw it where Austin's shirt was. Ally gave him another one of her fiery, passionate kisses. Ally started to move down Austin's chest when he stopped her. "Allow me." He turned them over so he could be on top. He pulled off his own pants and revealed his pink boxers. This made Ally smile. "I told you you'd like it."

"What?" Austin gasped when he woke up. "I can't believe it ended right when I got to the fun part!" He had been dreaming about Ally again. He really had to stop doing this! "Okay, maybe just five more minutes…"

**Ha! Almost sprinkled a little smut in there… But don't worry! There will be smut…Eventually… *does evil laugh* I hoped you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**:P I had to rate this M because of the last chapter and some future chapters. (Hint: It will be Auslly smut at the end. Spoiler Alert!) Anyway, enjoy! Also, I won't post the next chapter until I get 10,000 views! (Tell your friends!)**

"Jimmy, this so called 'star' of yours better be worth my time." Ethan muttered in the backseat of the taxi. Jimmy turned around. "Oh, don't worry! This star is phenomenal!" Ethan wasn't convinced. "It better be…" Jimmy smiled nervously. "Hey, where's Trish?"

"Dude, you didn't hear?!"

"Nope."

"WHY NOT?! SHE WENT HOME YESTERDAY! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! IF YOU EVER ACT STUPID LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL PACK MY BAGS AND JUMP RIGHT OUT OF THIS DARNED TAXI!"

Jimmy's eyes grew huge in terror. "OK…" The two remained silent for the rest of the ride to Sonic-Boom.

"Darn!" Ally hit a wrong note again. What is up with her? She's never made this many mistakes in just one song! Is it because of Austin? I hope not… (Actually, we all wish it was.) "Ally, why don't you just rest? You need your energy for your date with Joseph!" Trish walked over. "Okay, I'll go get a pillow." Ally got up and reached over to the closet. She pulled out a soft, white pillow and set it on the couch. She lay down and closed her eyes.

**Okay, this is where the story gets strange!**

In her dream, she was lying down on her bed in her apartment. But someone was with her. Who could it be? She didn't know. She could barely make out some blonde hair and tan skin. "Austin? Is that you?" The figure didn't say a word. Instead, he walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Austin, enough tricks. Hey, what are you doing?!" Austin was leaning over Ally and almost made contact, but Ally moved away. "Austin, stop this! What are you doing?"

Okay, now Ally was scared. "Hey?! What the…" Austin was running his hand up her thigh and up to her private area. She let out a scream when he touched her. "Stop this, now!" Ally tried to say, but she couldn't control herself. What was happening to her? She LIKED this! Austin moved on up to her chest area. This time, Ally didn't bother to stop him. After exploring this new territory, he decided to take off his shirt.

A few moments later, the couple were both butt-naked and laying on top off each other. Ally felt Austin's hot breath against her face. He leaned in for another kiss. As soon as his lips met hers, sparks flew. Ally leaned in to deepen the kiss. Before she knew it, she noticed what Austin was doing. She gasped as his penis slowly entered her…

"Aaah!" Ally screamed as she woke up on the couch. She looked down and noticed how wet her panties were. She quickly slipped on some pants before anybody noticed. Why was she dreaming about Austin? Why couldn't she just let him go? She was with Joseph now! Oh! That's right! It's time for their date!

Ethan walked out of the taxi with Jimmy. "So, where is this 'Austin Moon'?" Jimmy smiled. "Oh, he's around here somewhere…" He looked around until he spotted the shape of a guy walking over to Sonic-Boom. "There he is!" Ethan smirked as he walked over to the guy. Little did they know, the boy was actually Joseph Garcia.

**Mwahahahaha! Evil, aren't I? Anyway, I can't wait for the new episode of Austin and Ally tonight! I hope it has Auslly… R&R! **


	15. Chapter 15

**LOL I GOT MORE THAN 10,000 VIEWS ON JUST THIS STORY! LOL! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT! KEEP VIEWING AND REVIEWING! ENJOY!**

Ethan walked to the teen and grabbed the pressure point in his shoulder. "NAME 5 FRUITS IN 5 SECONDS!" Joseph was caught off guard. Since he didn't answer, Ethan pushed on his pressure point even harder. "I SAID NAME 5 FRUITS IN 5 SECONDS!" Joseph tried to answer again. "Uh…Apple…orange…pear…"

"WRONG!"

Ethan released his grip. "Okay, so apparently you can't work under pressure…Jimmy, this wimp wouldn't last a single day in my boot camp!"

"You have a boot camp?!"

"Yes. Don't be fooled by my age. I am VICIOUS!"

o_o

"Ally! These freaks are trying to assault me!" Joseph came running into Sonic-Boom. Ethan walked in behind him. "FREAK?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FREAK?!" Ethan ran over to Joseph and pushed him to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Joseph, what the heck is going on in here?"

"Joseph?" Ethan asked incredulously. "If you're not Austin Moon, who is?"

"Uh…I don't know! I swear I don't know anything!" Joseph looked like he was about to cry. Seriously? He was crying because of an 11 year old? What a wimp…

Austin was on his laptop at home. He was chatting with Dez on facebook. He was typing, 'Hey Dez. Want to come over tonight?' Of course, Dez replied, 'Sure, buddy! I'll see you soon.' It took about five seconds for Dez to come to the door. "Whoa! That was fast!"

"Well duh!"

"Okay…"

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I just needed some advice." Austin sat down on the couch. He looked depressed. "Dude, why do you need advice?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about Ally, and I don't know how to deal with it." Dez thought about this for a few moments. "Well, I think you should tell her how you feel." Austin shifted uneasily. "Well, the thing is, I don't know how."

"Austin Moon? Afraid to talk to girls? Dude, what has gotten into you?" Austin had his head down. "I don't know! I've just never felt this way about a girl before!" Dez rubbed his chin. "First, you need to go to Sonic-Boom. Next…"

Austin shouldn't have listened to Dez. Because this, is where the fun begins.

"Well? Who is Austin Moon?" Ethan asked expectantly. "Uh… He's my friend. Nothing more. He's probably somewhere around his house." Oh, how Ally desperately wanted to say that they were more than friends. Ally had no idea why she thought this when she had a boyfriend, but she actually thought that she might love Austin Moon. I mean, he was perfect. Who wouldn't want him?

**I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Austin does. I hope you enjoyed this! 75 reviews and I will post the next chapter. KEEP R&R'ing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As soon as I came home from Thanksgiving, I checked my email and saw that I had 4 more reviews. I FINALLY HAVE 75 REVIEWS! THIS IS THE BEST THANKSGIVING EVER! Thank you all so much for all the work you have done for me! In this chapter, I will start a little bit of readinghottie16's idea. I don't want to rush it though…I still have things to do…**

Austin rode into Sonic-Boom with a horse. Wait a minute…A HORSE?! He smiled triumphantly as if to say, "I've got her now!" As soon as Jimmy saw this, he covered his eyes."Oh, no…" Ethan's jaw was wide open and he couldn't stop staring. "What the…What is going on here?" Joseph and Ally couldn't stop staring, either. "So Ally, don't you want to ride with me?" Whoa. What a stupid question. He could have done so much better. Instead of answering the question, Ally ran upstairs and into her room, embarrassed.

Joseph was about to follow her up the stairs, but he decided not to. Besides, he had something else in mind…Joseph walked into his car and pulled out his phone. He called someone, and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh! Hey Joseph!"

"So….uh…the football game was canceled, so I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me tonight."

"Sure! I'll meet you at the theater at 10:00!"

"Great. I'll see you then!"  
"Bye!"

He hung up and drove away.

As soon as Trish heard the news, she drove over to Sonic-Boom. She walked up the stairs to the door of the music-room and knocked. "Go away!" Ally's voice was cracking so Trish could definitely tell that she was crying. "Come on. Let me in!" Ally sighed through the door. "Fine!" When the door opened, Trish saw Ally in her pajamas with a box of tissues. "Oh…You look terrible!"

"Thanks…" Ally muttered. "What do you want?" Trish sighed and sat down beside her. "I was just coming to check on you!"

"Well, I don't want you to!"

"But I need to know!"

"NO!" Ally slammed the door in Trish's face.

Jimmy rubbed his head and tried to forget what he had seen. Ethan stared at him. "What will that help with? A head-ache?"

"Yes." Jimmy kept on rubbing. "Really?" Ethan sighed. "Who was that freak anyway?" As much as Jimmy hated to, he told him. "That was Austin Moon." Ethan gawked. "What?"

"That was Austin Moon."

Ethan was silent. What a freak. "Uh…I think a movie will clear my mind." Jimmy looked at Ethan. "Okay. What are you waiting for?" Ethan walked outside and hailed a taxi. When he was in, he looked up the movies that were out. After a while, he decided to see 'Sorrow to Love'. Of course, he had no idea that Joseph was seeing the same movie with his 'girlfriend.'

**I'm really glad you guys gave me all these ideas. They were all great, but I can't use them all! Well, anyway, thank you for all of your relentless support! R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ever since I've been on Fanfiction, I have had a goal to get more than 10,000 views in just one month. So far, I have 9.38 thousand. I need a little less than 1,000 views! I know you guys can do it, so please try! Don't just view this story; view some of my others, too! Tell your friends! Anyway, enjoy!**

Joseph wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. (Her name is Katie!) Katie cried into his shoulder. This was the sad part all of her friends had talked about. As Joseph comforted her, he noticed something. There was some type of bug crawling up Katie's thigh. She felt this and looked down to see the spider. "AAAAAAAH! GET IT OFF ME!" Joseph was about to slap it when Katie stopped him. The spider was getting close to her core…so she didn't want him to hurt her. "You'll have to get close so you can pick it up!" Joseph understood and got in close to her core to get the spider.

At the most despicable time, Ethan walked into the movie theater. He looked for an empty seat, and sat down in it. As soon as he saw the mayhem he screamed and covered his eyes. "WE ARE IN PUBLIC, IDIOTS! I AM ELEVEN! I DON'T LEARN ABOUT SEX UNTIL HIGH SCHOOL!" His rants got everyone's attention. "EEEEEEK!" The mothers screeched as they covered their children's eyes. Some of the more perverted citizens stopped to stare. "Whoa, dude! I gotta get my camera!"

"WHO ARE YOU FREAKS ANYWAY?" Joseph turned around. He recognized Ethan's voice. "Uh…It's not what it looks like!" Ethan gasped. "JOSEPH?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING ALLY!" Joseph gulped. "WHAT?!" Katie screeched and pulled away from Joseph. "You were cheating on me?! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE!" She ran out and took Joseph's popcorn with her.

Austin was miserable as he sat on Dez's bed where Dez was watching a video on his laptop. "HAHAHA!"" Austin scooted over. "What are you watching?" Dez laughed again and explained everything to Austin. "It's just a viral video about a guy and his girlfriend having sex when a stupid little eleven year-old comes in and starts screaming!" He laughed again. Austin leaned in to get a closer look. "Wait a minute… I know who they are! That's Joseph and Ethan!" Dez looked puzzled. "Who are they?"

"Nevermind, I'll explain later! I have to go now!" Dez was left by himself watching the viral video.

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters I have ever written. If you enjoyed this, go on my profile and you can read other stories that are just like this one! Of course, I have some serious stories, too… Anyway, I really hope you liked this! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**YAY! I FINALLY COMPLETED MY GOAL! Time for a new one… I'll tell you what it is in a few chapters. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving Break, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!**

Austin ran over to Sonic-Boom as fast as he could. Jimmy was just now leaving and was almost to his car when Austin stopped him. "Hey, Jimmy! Have you seen Ally?" Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, she was in the music room with Trish."

"Thanks!" Austin ran into the store just to see Trish leaving. When she noticed him, she pinned him to the wall. "How DARE you hurt Ally! YOU WILL PAY!" She was about to punch Austin but he skidded down the wall and ran through the doors. Trish just shrugged and walked to her car.

Ethan dragged Joseph out of the movie theater by the ear. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT CRAP?!" Joseph quivered. "I was just trying to get a bug off of her pants!" Ethan rolled his eyes. "No, not that! I mean why were you dating Katie when you are dating Ally?" Joseph was puzzled. "I thought you didn't care about them?" Ethan was at a loss for words for a few moments. "I have a secret side. DON'T JUDGE ME!" He was about to grab Joseph's ear again, but he stopped himself. "Just get out of my sight." Joseph quickly nodded and sprinted as far away from Ethan as he could.

Austin ran up the stairs and opened Ally's door. "Ally! I need to talk to you!" Ally looked up from her songbook. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home!" Austin sighed. "I went to Dez's place but…I…I just didn't want to leave you so soon." Ally blushed a little and shifted nervously. "Uh…Well, that's really sweet Austin…but…"

"But what? Ally, don't you get it? I don't want to lose you! I love you!" Ally's face started to get really red. She didn't make eye-contact with Austin. "I…I think I might love you, too." The couple just sat there, staring at each other, until one of them made a move. Ally didn't want to hide her feelings any longer, so she kissed him. This wasn't like any of her other kisses, this was extremely intense and so passionate, that Austin could barely stand it. "Ally, stop! This is not like you. I'm supposed to kiss you." Ally smiled and Austin laughed a little at his own joke. He kissed her again, but pulled away as soon as he remembered what he had originally come here to do.

"Ally, there's something I need to tell you." Ally looked up at him with concern in her chocolate-brown eyes. "What is it?" He moved his gaze to the ground. "Joseph is cheating on you. I saw it in a viral video on the internet." At first Ally didn't know what to say, but she soon formed words. "That's alright. I never loved him anyway." The pair laughed and kissed each other again. They were about to engage in a make-out session, but Jimmy walked in and interrupted their special moment. "I have news! Austin is going to New York!"

**I know, not a happy ending, but it will become good, soon! I promise! Or will it… I'm just joking of course it will turn out good I hate sad endings… Anyway, I hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get 17,000 views, so keep viewing! Thank you so much! Also, I have decided that you all are allowed to use my story in a community of some sort. So if you have a community and you want to add my story, feel free. Thanks again! R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**School is AWFUL and I am really bored so that is why I'm making this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! Thanks loyal fans!**

"What?!" Ally was speechless. Austin was going to New York. What was she going to do now? Austin was equally shocked at Jimmy's announcement. "Uh, sir? Why do I have to leave?" Jimmy smiled as if he hadn't done anything. "You're going to perform in Times Square, of course! Hopefully, you'll start to live there, too!" Austin looked at Ally's shocked face. "Sir, do I have a choice?" Jimmy shook his head, amused. "Of course not! You HAVE to go there! It may even bring your next album to a platinum rating!" Austin didn't like where this was going. The only way this could get worse, was if Ethan walked in. Wait a minute, where is Ethan?

Ethan stormed down to the mall where Sonic-Boom was. "JIMMY! COME HERE NOW!" Nobody answered. "HELLO?!" Still, there was no response. Ethan was exasperated, so he continued down past Mini's and Billl's Surf Shop. He tried calling again. "JIMMY! WE HAVE TO CANCEL THE TRIP!" Jimmy either couldn't hear him, or was just ignoring him. Ethan decided to go all the way to Sonic-Boom. He opened the door to see Jimmy, Austin, and Ally arguing about the trip. "Jimmy! Stop! We need to cancel the trip!"

Jimmy turned around to look at Ethan. "What do you mean, cancel? We have to do this! This is the next step if his career is to be successful." Ethan stared at him, incredulously. "Why would you do something like this? Can't you see that they're just now realizing their feelings for each other? They are two young lovers who have kept their feelings secret until now!" Jimmy thought about this. "Well, we are still going! Ally can't come, because she would just slow us down! Plus, I can't let Austin Moon make me look bad. Also, Ethan, I thought you didn't care about them?" Ethan looked away. "I know. There are many things that nobody knows about me. I can't help but feel sorry for them."

Austin's POV

Jimmy just shrugged and led me to his car. Does this mean I will never see her again? What will I be able to do without her? I love her! And why is Ethan helping me?

**I guess it's up to Ally and Ethan to rescue Austin! Maybe a little help from Dez and Trish, too! Maybe even Joseph… Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it… R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been very busy… Hopefully, you won't be disappointed, because this chapter will surely be one of the best. Remember to keep on viewing! Enjoy!**

Ally grabbed the keys and locked up Sonic-Boom for the night. "What are we going to do, Ethan?" Ethan scratched his head and started pacing. "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever." That didn't give Ally much hope. "Also, I knew you would have a soft side, but why would you show it now?" Ethan didn't exactly know how to answer. "I mean, you hate me and Austin! Why would you help us?" Ethan tried hard not to look directly at Ally. "Well, I never really hated you two. I mean, seriously, your love for each other is just so obvious! I honestly just wanted to let you two finally confess your feelings. Maybe by giving you both a common enemy. Like me…" Ally smiled. "But don't let this little nice act fool you, I am still VICIOUS!" Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Trish ran far away from Sonic-boom. She had unfinished business with a certain someone. (Joseph.) She scanned the neighborhood she was now in. "Left, left then right, third house on the left…" Trish tried to remember the directions to Joseph's house. She finally came to his large home where she saw him eating in the window. She rang the doorbell once. When nobody answered, she rang it a second time. She was about to start pounding on the door when Mrs. Garcia came. "Hello, how are you?" Trish was frustrated. "Move it, old lady. You are not worthy to stand close to me."

Mrs. Garcia sniffed, indignantly. "Excuse me?" Trish sighed in exasperation. "Well, you raised a cheater; he was cheating on my friend…" Mrs. Garcia tried to shut Trish out, but she had already come in. "Joseph! Come here!" Joseph looked up from his meal. "Who is it?" Trish rolled her eyes. "It's Trish, you idiot!" Joseph stood up and walked over to Trish. "What is it?" Trish was furious, so of course, this wasn't going to be pretty. "If you ever hurt my best friend again, I will personally HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

"Well done, Trish!" Ethan commended her as she told him what she had done. "That sounds like something I would do!" Trish smiled. "Guess what else I did."

"What?"

"I stole something!"

"Trish, you know you're not supposed to steal!" Ally scolded Trish. All she did was smirk and hold up two plane tickets to New York. "OH, TO HECK WITH THE RULES! WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!"

**Yay! Now they finally have a way to get Austin back! Thank you for reading! Please R&R!**


	21. Announcement!

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't posted in this for a while…I've been EXTREMELY BUSY. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of SECRET LOVE! (Which is not so secret anymore…)**

Ally jumped up and down. "Calm down! You'll waste your energy!" Trish called Dez and told him to come over. "Guys, the plane leaves in an hour. We need to pack." Ethan told them as he went upstairs to get his suitcase. Trish rolled her eyes. "Why? It's not like we're staying there over-night!" Ethan smiled slyly. "I think we both know why we will." Trish laughed. "Yeah, right! Like that'll ever happen!"

"Or will it? First, they will find each-other on the streets of New York. Next, they will go to the hotel room. Of course, I will be there with my camera to get all the action on film so I can watch it over and over. Then, I think we both know what they will do. It's the perfect love story!"

"Ethan, how much more perverted can an 11 year old get?"

"I'm not perverted! I'm just…nosy." Ally rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever you say." Ethan smirked and ran upstairs.

Outside, Dez was parking his car. He locked the doors on his way out and was just about to walk into Sonic-Boom when he realized he left his coat in the car. Dez went all the way back to his car and got his coat. He shut the door and walked into the store. "Hey, peeps! Whoa! Cool instruments! Me likee…" Trish rolled her eyes. "You know we're going to need your car, right?" Dez frowned. "His keys were locked in his car. "NOOOOOO!"

"I'm just kidding, you idiot!"

"Oh."

The kids ran out of the car as soon as they got to the airport. "Hurry! The plane is going to leave in two minutes!" Ethan grabbed his bags and sprinted to catch up with the others. He froze when he reached the metal detector. "Uh…guys?"

"What?"

"I can't go through here."

"Why not? Did you bring guns or something?" Ally laughed at her own joke. "Actually I did." Ally immediately stopped laughing. "Why would you do that?"

"What? We're going to New York! You never know when you'll need weapons…"

"But you're only eleven!"

"So?"

"Ugh!"

Ally grabbed Ethan's wrist and yanked him through. The alarm immediately sounded. "Run!" Ally was practically dragging Ethan to the plane. "Ally, I thought you were a goody two-shoes! Why are you so bad?" Ally smirked. "Nothing is going to stop me from seeing Austin." Ethan smiled as the plane left and the officers were left on the ground muttering and cursing.

Trish and Dez were panting in exhaustion, Ethan was still laughing at what had just happened, and Ally was just quietly staring out the window. "Ally, what's wrong?" Trish was concerned. "I just miss Austin. I don't know if I'll ever see him again." A tear streamed down Ally's face. "Oh, don't worry. You will. I promise."

**LOL Ally and Ethan were being chased by police! This was fun to write and I'm glad I could finally get back to you all on the story! Please R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just wanted to update this story one last time before Christmas break! I hope you enjoy this!**

Trish looked out the window of the plane. "By the way guys, why did it take so long for you both to get on the plane?" Ethan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…" Ally didn't want to answer. Trish might start ranting. Oh, what the heck. She might as well tell her. "Well, as it turns out, Ethan brought guns to the airport and…"

"Wait a minute, he did what?!"

"…And he didn't want to go through the metal detector so…"

"Oh, you bet he wouldn't have! We could have gotten arrested!"

"Well, that's the thing. I pulled him through anyway, and we were chased by police."

"…"

Trish remained speechless. "I think I may have started to rub off on her!" Ethan remarked as he laughed evilly. As Ally had guessed, Trish started ranting. This time, it was directed towards Ethan. "How could you do this to my friend? Don't you know that you could have…" Ethan ignored the rant for the whole trip. Finally, when the plane stopped, the passengers got out of their seats. At this time, Trish was still ranting, and Ethan had a major headache.

As soon as Trish started walking on the ramp, Ethan had an idea. He stretched out his leg and tripped Trish. "Hahahahahaha…" Ethan started laughing evilly. "Ow. That hurt."

"Will you just shut up already? I told you before, if you don't listen to me, I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND HANG YOUR BODY ON A TREE!"

"Wow, Ethan! You're very specific! Can you send me a picture of that?" Dez was talking this time. Trish rolled her eyes. "You better be kidding, or I will wipe that smile right off your face." Dez immediately shut up and kept on walking.

Ally was the last to exit the plane, and when she caught up with the others, she couldn't help but notice a large group of people gathering around a stage. "What's happening? Hey guys! Let's stop and watch the concert!" Dez, Trish and Ethan turned around. "Who's performing?"Ethan asked. "I don't know! We'll find out when the show starts!" The group reluctantly went to see the show. They waited there for about five minutes before a voice spoke up on the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming! And now, who you've all been waiting for, Austin Moon!" The whole crowd screamed, except for Ally, Trish, Dez, and Ethan. "Austin Moon?" A few seconds later, they watched helplessly as he walked onto the stage. "AUSTIN! OVER HERE!" The group's screams were drowned out by the rest of the crowd. At the most unfortunate time, police men started gathering around the crowd. Everyone could hear the noise coming from their walkie-talkies. "Sir, we've zeroed in on the criminals. Ally and Ethan gulped. "Criminals?"

"Very good. Now go and arrest them."

Ally may have been mistaken, but that voice sounded distinctly like the airport guard in Miami. Oh, no. This wasn't good! Ethan and Ally were criminals in both Miami, AND New York! As the cops started closing in, Ally and Ethan started sprinting down the streets. Dez and Trish looked around to see where they were going. "Guys? Where are you going! We are supposed to be getting Austin!" Trish immediately stopped talking when she noticed the cops chasing Ally and Ethan. "Come on, goofball. We have to go save them!" Trish grabbed Dez's arm and they ran farther away from Austin to help Ally and Ethan.

**Interesting, right? I really hope you enjoyed this, and if you have any ideas, please tell me in the reviews! Thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas! R&R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been on vacation…Anyway; I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get 110 reviews! KEEP REVIEWING! Anyway, enjoy!**

Ethan and Ally sprinted up a large building and skidded to a halt in front of the elevator. It was currently on the ninth floor and going up. Ethan continuously pushed the button, but it was no use. He turned to Ally just as Dez, Trish and the police came in. "I think we're going to have to take the stairs!" Ally ran to the other side of the room and opened the door to the stairs. She led Ethan up to the next floor while Ethan shut the door behind him.

Trish and Dez watched helplessly as the police tried to push open the door. "What are we going to do now?" Dez just shrugged. "I don't know. Just sit here and be ourselves." At first, Trish rolled her eyes. But then, she realized what he meant. "Of course! I'll be a business woman!" Trish gulped and proceeded with her plan. "Uh, hey guys! You all look like a bunch of hard workers! Can I offer any of you a snack?" The policemen considered this and obliged. Ethan took this as a chance to let go of the door and proceed running up the stairs.

"Ally, which floor are we on?" Ally looked to the side and saw the sign. "We're just now passing the twelfth floor. We only have 6 more floors to go!" Ethan sighed. "But I'm tired! We've been running up the stairs for twelve floors!" This time it was Ally's turn to sigh. "Ethan, it's about time you start acting like Ethan the trainer instead of a wimpy eleven year old." Ethan smiled at her. "Okay."

The pair passed the seventeenth floor just as the police started gaining up on them. "ONE MORE FLOOR! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT! RUN, RUN, RUN!" Ally smiled and sped up until she got to the roof. The police came up behind her and Ethan. They ran as far as they could until they got to the ledge. "We're trapped, Ally!" Ethan gulped when he looked down. He was afraid of heights. "What are we going to do? Turn ourselves in?" Ally looked like she was about to cry, until she saw the parachute. "No way. Nobody will stop me from getting Austin. She swiftly grabbed the parachute, took Ethan, and jumped. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED?!" He screamed and closed his eyes all the way down.

Austin's POV

_There's no way I can make it without ya,_

_Do it without ya, _

_Be here without ya!_

I almost choked up when I sang the last line of my song. It reminded me of that time when Ally was going to her music school. I honestly don't think I'll ever see her again.

**Ha-ha. I left you in suspense there, didn't I? Well, I guess you'll have to find out what happens to them in the next chapter! R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Did all of you have a great vacation? I've finally come home from my family, and now I'm writing a special Christmas chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Also, there is a new Fanfiction author called Ashton Lesler Smith. She is currently working on an Austin and Ally Fanfiction, and I really would appreciate it if you looked at it. Enjoy!**

Okay. Let's continue where Ally and Ethan left off, shall we? Well, they are currently jumping off of a very tall building to get away from the police. Unfortunately, each floor is about 30 feet high, (used for conventions) and there are many floors, so as you all know, this may be one of the tallest buildings in New York.

Ethan held on to Ally tighter. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE, ALLY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU! I'M TOO PERFECT TO DIE!" Ally panted but barely managed to roll her eyes. "YOU WON'T DIE! I HAVE A PARACHUTE!" Ethan closed his eyes even tighter while they continued to drift down to the streets. Wait a minute, the streets?! Ally noticed this, and soon she started to panic.

"Ethan, we have to move away from the street!"

"WHY?! I'M GOING TO DIE OF FEAR, ANYWAY!"

"No, you won't! But you might get run over by a car if you don't listen."

"FINE! IF I DIE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Ally couldn't help but laugh a little. Ethan and she were trying as hard as they could to sway the parachute into the alley between a store, and the building they had recently jumped off of. Ally kept kicking her legs until finally; she brought them into the alley. Ethan sighed with relief when they landed with a soft thud. "Ally, you owe me big time!"

The alleyway was mostly empty, except for a few trash cans. Ally and Ethan looked around before they exited, but soon stopped when they heard movement behind them. "Ally, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but are there gangsters behind us?" Ally nodded solemnly. They slowly turned around to see one of the men holding a gun to both of their heads. "Walk."

"Ethan, how can we get away from these people?" The gangster shoved her. "Shut up or I'll blow your head off. And that little kid's head, too." Ethan heard this and turned around to confront the gangster. Ally knew what was going to happen, so she just sat back and watched the show. "Did you just call me a little kid? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LITTLE KID?!"

"Uh, oh. Here it comes."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I told you."

Ethan started pulling at the guy's hair and scratching his face. "IF THERE IS ONE THING YOU DON'T SAY TO ME, IT'S THAT I'M A LITTLE KID! I AM NOT! I WILL MURDER YOU!" Ally pulled Ethan off of the poor guy just before Ethan drew his gun. She took this as her chance to run away.

Ally and Ethan ran to the street and started walking on the sidewalk as if nothing happened. They continued walking past shops and offices until they came across a huge sign. It read:

_Austin Moon!_

_Performance at the Christmas tree lighting tonight at eight!_

_Be there!_

Ally immediately stopped when she finished reading. "What time is it, now?" Ethan looked at his watch. "It's 7:55! You might make it just before the performance!"Ally smiled. "Perfect." She grabbed Ethan's hand and ran down to Time Square.

As soon as Ethan and Ally reached their destination, it was packed. She searched everywhere, but couldn't see Austin until Ethan pointed him out. He was being crowded by the paparazzi. "LOOK! AUSTIN MOON IS UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Ally ran over to Austin and tried to wave. "ALLY?! What are you doing here?! I knew you'd come back for me!"

"I know! I will never leave you!"

A tear streamed down her cheek as she realized the paparazzi was dragging him away. She reached up to touch Austin's face. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, "Merry Christmas." She waved goodbye as the paparazzi dragged him away. Ethan pushed his disgusted feeling away and tried to comfort Ally. "We will find him. I know we will."

**I know it is sad, but you know that they will find each other eventually! I had to let her see him once just for Christmas. Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I'm having a lot of fun with writing these Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one! **

Ally sat down on the bench with her songbook. She was depressed, and decided to write what she felt.

_You met me,_

_I met you._

_I knew I loved you the first time I saw you._

_When everything came together,_

_And it could never be better,_

_Everything just seemed to fall apart._

_Now, I'll never see you again._

_You loved me,_

_I loved you._

_It was obvious to everyone who knew you._

_When all things became good,_

_I should've held on while I could,_

_Everything just seemed to fall apart._

_Now, I'll never see you again._

"Ally, cheer up. It's cold out here." Ethan said when he finished reading. Ally didn't budge. "Ally, I had enough of that statue freak in the mall! Can you please not turn into one, too? Please?" As if on cue, Ally got up. "Well, what do you think we should do now? I'm probably never going to see Austin again." Ethan rolled his eyes. "Well, we could at least find a hotel room!" Ally sighed and got her purse out. She dug around in her wallet. "Dude, how will we live here? I have no money!" Ethan dug around in his pocket and pulled out some loose change. "Wait…" He dug a little deeper and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. Ally's eyes widened. "Hold on, I have more…" Ethan tugged a huge pile of cash out and it fell on the ground.

"Okay, first of all, wow. Second of all, how did you get all of that cash? Third, wow." Ethan smiled. "Well, let me answer your question. How do I get that much cash? Well…that's like asking why I have so many guns. I'm a violent person." Ally wasn't quite satisfied with that answer, but she decided to leave it at that. She honestly didn't want to know much more about what Ethan does in his spare time…

Ally's POV

I swear, I'm stuck in New York all alone with a psycho maniac. First he brings guns to an airport. Next, he almost kills a gangster. Then, I found out that he mugs innocent citizens for a living. It's a wonder why he hasn't been sent to a mental hospital. Maybe he kills anyone who tries…

Nobody's POV

Ally and Ethan continued walking on the streets of New York at night. Ally was tempted to call Trish and Dez, but decided that she would wait until they were all safe in a hotel. Ethan tugged on Ally's shirt and pointed to a large Holiday Inn. (BTW I DO NOT OWN HOLIDAY INN) Ally walked into the lobby and gasped at how huge it was. Well, this was probably as big as the hotels Austin stays in during his tours…

"Can I help you with something?" the hotel manager asked. "Um...yes. Can we please rent a room?"

"Well, do you have enough money?"

Ally took out all of Ethan's money and showed it to him. "Okay…do you have any luggage?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to wear?"

"Well, I'm wearing something right now, aren't I?"

"Yes…"

"So, I guess we'll just have to wash them every night! I'm sure Ethan brought enough quarters to pay for the washing machine…"

"Very well. Here's your room key."

"Thank you."

Ally and Ethan walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. "So, Ally, are you going to call Trish and Dez now?" Ally shrugged. "I'll call them when we get to the suite. I wonder if this place has a pool…" Just then the elevator door slid open and Ethan and Ally walked in. Ethan watched the screen over the door. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8! Here we are! Ally and Ethan had rented a large suite on the eighth floor. Room 809…Ally and Ethan walked down the hall until they reached the door. "Wow." Ethan breathed as he slowly entered the first room. There was a large couch and a small bed. In the second room, there was a bathroom, a window seat, and two queen sized beds. "Well, Ethan I think we're going to like it here."

**This is funny; I just looked at my number of words and saw that I had over 700 words. Oh my… it felt like I barely wrote anything…I guess time flies when you're having fun! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE KEEP READING ASHTON LESLER SMITH'S STORY! SHE ROX! Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Secret Love!**

Ally slept in one bed, Trish slept in the other, and Ethan slept in the tiny bed in the other room, while Dez slept on the couch. "Goodnight." Dez had said after the third time of getting up. "GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Ethan pressed his pillow over his head. The whole team had fallen asleep pretty quickly after that. All of them had dreamless sleeps, except for Ethan. He had a nightmare.

In the dream, Ethan had been running on a thin sheet of ice somewhere around the world. The ice was cracking behind him and every time he took a step, the crack got larger. He kept sprinting until he started to get tired. Soon, he decided to stop running, and accept his fate. Immediately after he stopped, the crack stopped growing. Ethan was puzzled, and started to run again. The crack continually started to get larger until he stopped. When Ethan just gave up, he sat down. Pretty soon, and hand was out-stretched toward him. He obliged to grabbing on and was pulled up by the stranger. But once he did, he collapsed under the ice. The weight of both him and the stranger must have been too much.

He woke up with a start to see the others staring at him. "Ethan, you were talking in your sleep. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO TO SLEEP, YET YOU WEREN'T QUIET ENOUGH TO LET US HAVE PEACE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ethan just rubbed his eyes. "Leave me alone. We have to try to find Austin again this morning."

We are now switching to Austin's story. Please stand by…

Austin's POV

This is the worst night of my life. I can't sleep at all, because I can't stop thinking about Ally. As soon as everything came together, it all just fell apart. I miss Ally so much and when I find her, I won't ever let her go. She will be mine forever. And there is nothing anyone can do about it.

I stayed awake all that night, staring at the ceiling. I heard a few screams in the room beside me. It sounded like they were saying, "GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" I know it is strange, but that kind of sounded like Ethan. No, I guess my lack of sleep is getting to me. They could never afford a room in Holiday Inn. (HINT HINT HINT!) For some reason, I feel like Ally and I are so close, that we could be right beside each other. Hm…

In the morning, I woke up to the same screams. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO TO SLEEP, YET YOU NEVER LET US HAVE ANY PEACE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I swear, that one really sounded like Trish. Well, I guess we know that I'm definitely going to go to sleep early tonight.

**I'm sorry I'm being so mean, but I can't let them see each other yet! I just wanted them to be in the rooms next to each other because I wanted you guys to be on the edges of your seats! Of course, I can't keep them apart forever…AUSLLY MUST PREVAIL! I just have to use all of my ideas first. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you guys for waiting for my chapter! Here is my New Year's special! EVERYONE ENJOY!**

Ally smiled while she was looking at her pictures. The first one she saw, was one of Trish, Dez, Austin and herself. The next showed Austin and her alone together. They hadn't exactly known their love for each other at that time, but they were still close friends. These pictures brought back memories of a life that no longer exists. She was awaoken to cold reality when Ethan groaned. "Ally, since you're up, will you please get me a soda from the vending machine?" Ally rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

Ally put her shoes on and went out the door. She had to go all the way to the lobby to get to the vending machine, so she took the elevator. She pressed the button to the 1st floor, and waited. A few seconds later, when Ally was on the bottom floor, a strangely familiar guy walked in with a candy bar. Ally could almost swear it looked exactly like Austin.

Austin's POV

I swear, the girl in the elevator looks EXACTLY like Ally! Now I KNOW I'm going crazy!

Nobody's POV

Little did they know, they were seeing each other face to face. Ally was creeped out a little, and walked out into the lobby. She quickly bought the soda and went back to the room. Suddenly, her watch beeped. 9 minutes until midnight. Boy, did she wish Austin was with her this New Year. In nine more minutes, it would be 2013.

Ethan grabbed his coke and went staright to bed. "Be careful, Ethan. You'll stain the blankets."

"Shut up. I'm a psycho maniac. I can could even get DRUNK without getting in trouble!" Ally rolled her eyes as if she heard this from him before. Actually, she might have. But, never mind. Let's just get that thought out of our heads...

"1 MORE MINUTE!" Trish squealed excitedly. They were going to watch the ball drop. Time went by so quickly. And soon, they were counting down. "5...4...3...2...1!HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed and hugged each other. Except for Ally. She was sitting there, alone, thinking about Austin. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't help but think that she was SUPER close to finding him.

**I know this was kind of short, but I still hope you enjoyed it! I don't have much time before the count down, so please enjoy your New Year! R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy with all these projects I've been getting. I hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING: Contains depressing scenes. If you don't want to cry, don't read this chapter. If you are ready for a huge shocker, keep reading! BTW, this chapter might seem a little rushed. I've been having a little writer's block.**

Ally watched TV silently. She had a slight frown on her face as she watched the 6:00 news. She was concentrating on what the people were saying. "Breaking News! Criminals spotted at Holiday Inn in New York City. The whole building is evacuated." Ally paid no attention to this at first, but suddenly remembered where they were. "Oh my gosh. We are trapped in a hotel with a bunch of criminals. This is bad." She ran into the other room to get the others. "TRISH! DEZ! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

She searched frantically for them, but neither of them were in sight. After she gave up, she decided to take a different approach and wake up Ethan. "ETHAN! WAKE UP! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Five more minutes, mommy..." Ethan was murmuring in his sleep. "WE don't have time for that, now! Wake up!" Ethan immediately snapped up. "Why did you disturb me?" Ally's breath quickened as she tried to haul Ethan out of bed. "I said, WHY DID YOU DISTURB ME?!" Ally still didn't answer as she dragged him down to the elevator. "Ally, you do realize I'm in my boxers and your in your nightshirt, right?" Ally finally decided to turn to Ethan. "Look, I need you to bear with me here. We are trapped in this hotel with dangerous criminals and some police. We will get in trouble no matter who we meet! We need to hide!"

Ethan suddenly understood as the elevator started to slowly move down. "Come on! Can't this thing go any faster?" After a second or two, the elevator doors opened and Ally and Ethan sprinted out. They turned corners and steered around tables until they were finally out of the lobby. They continued streaking towards the panic room until they starteds hearing voices. "I'm sure they're not far away. I heard some people down in the lobby. Let's go check it out." Now, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out. "The police are after us. They think we're the criminals." Ally turned towards Ethan with a panicked look on her face.

"Well, uh... we could always start going back up the elevator!" Ally thought about this for a second, but quickly stopped when she heard the police coming. "Okay, let's go with your plan. Run!" The pair quickly sprinted to the nearest elevator. They waited for the door to open, and then pushed the button as soon as they scurried in. "They're catching up!" Ally tried to shut the door, but it was too late. A policeman had reached out his hand and tazed Ethan. (I don't really know how to spell that.) Ethan was out like a light.

The police man quickly withdrew his hand before it got crushed in the doors. "Ethan? What happened? Wake up!" She started to REALLY panic now. "How could things get any worse?" Unfortunately, she spoke too soon. There was a loud snap, and the elevator started plummeting down.

Austin's POV

I'm seriously biting my finger nails now. I heard from the police that the criminals had planted a bomb somewhere in the hotel. I'm honestly not sure if it is safe for the police to be in there, considering the bomb will go off in about a minute. I sure hope everyone is okay.

Nobody's POV

The place shook with a loud thud indicating that the elevator had hit the bottom. "Ethan, wake up! I need you to help me! WAKE UP!" Ally tried everything. She even tried slapping him, but nothing worked. She was just about to give up, when a miracle took place. "Ally? Is that you? I just felt a shock and I fell. I don't think I could handle a tazer." Ally smiled gratefully at him. Little did she know, that was the last time she would ever smile to him.

Suddenly, and ear-splitting BOOM shook the hotel. "No way." Immediately, rubble started falling down. "What's happening?!" They braced theirselves for something big. They were about to relax when the impact struck and the whole roof came crashing down on top of them.

**This chapter was honestly the hardest one to write. I can now safely say that there will be no more chapters as sad as this one except maybe the next one. Keep reviewing! I will post the next chapter as soon as I get 115 reviews! R&R!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! There are two reasons I am posting this chapter now: **

**I couldn't wait until you found out what happens.**

**I miraculously received 6 reviews over night.**

**Enjoy the story!**

Suddenly, a loud bang came from outside and into the elevator. It sounded sort of like a gun shot. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ally ducked and tried to cover herself up as the elevator imploded. Debris was flying from all directions. Ally was partially covered in rubble when the roof stopped collapsing. She was a little dazed, but she managed to come up over the rubble. "Ethan?! Dude, where are you?" She began moving pieces of stone and debris to look for him. "What happened to you?" She gasped when she saw a hand sticking out of the rubble and dust. She dug around the body and somehow managed to pull Ethan up. "Ethan! Don't die! Please!" She checked his pulse a few times and luckily he was still breathing. But only a little bit. Unfortunately, Ethan had been on the side of the elevator that received the most impact.

Suddenly, Ethan started coughing up dust and pebbles. "Ethan! Are you okay?" He looked at Ally for a second or two before deciding to talk. "I don't think so." Ethan's voice was raspy and his throat was probably very dry. "It's okay. Shhhhhhhh…"

"Be quiet, Ally."

"Right."

"I don't want to die."

"It's okay. You won't die."

"Yes I will. I'm not ready yet, but I will."

"No you won't! You'll help me find Austin, right?"

"No. I can't. I'm going to die in this elevator."

"Don't say that, Ethan!"

"But it's true."

"No. I don't want to believe it! You are only 11!"

"Remember this, when you find Austin, things won't go as planned. In fact, that will be when the hard part begins." A few tears were running down Ally's cheek. Very little people know what it is like to watch one of your best friends die. "Don't go without me!" Her voice was cracking with sorrow. "Don't worry. As long as you remember, I'll be with you. Just wait." Ally just went into full-on sobbing mode as Ethan closed his eyes for the last time. Ally watched his stomach stop moving and his hands stop twitching. She was falling apart without Austin. Other worlds were breaking as well. Ally turned Ethan over to look for the wound that had killed him. She scanned everywhere for a splotch of blood, or a deep scratch, but she could only find a small hole.

Ally couldn't help but wonder what it was there for, but she just left it alone, considering he was already dead. She got out her cell-phone to call the hospital. "Dang it! Why can't we get a connection?" Ally tried to get a better connection, but there were no more bars. She was helpless. Stuck in an elevator where no one would find her. They probably didn't even know anyone else was in the building beside the police and the criminals.

Austin's POV

Whoa. I'm pretty sure no one could have survived that bomb. The ambulances and rescue men are arriving now, so I'm sure we'll hear about the casualties soon.

Nobody's POV

Trish and Dez were watching the whole thing from the outside. "Wow. That explosion was bigger than the time I blew up the microwave!"

"You blew up the microwave."

"It wasn't my fault! Mr. Fork made me do it!"

"Shut up, Dez. By the way, have you seen Ally or Ethan?" Trish looked around. "Nope. Where do you think they are?"

"Oh no."

"What?"

"They're inside. Quick!"

**Please don't hate me! I had to kill off Ethan, because I wanted there to be more drama. Also, Ethan is kind of based off of me, so I had to kill him off because I was running out of ideas for him. I hope you enjoyed this! R&R! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! We were having trouble with our keyboard… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Austin's POV

I don't know if it was impulse or what, but I just felt the urge to run into the hotel. I know, I'm probably really stupid, but let's just say that it felt like a part of me trying to escape. I don't know what you would've done, but I'm the type of person who follows his instincts. Let's just hope they aren't leading me in the wrong direction…

Nobody's POV

Just as Austin was about to open the door, he bumped into two familiar figures. "Hey, watch where you're going you…Trish? Dez?"

"Austin?" They both shouted in unison. "Yeah, it's me! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to save Ally and Ethan! They're still inside! It would be a miracle if they're alive!"

"What?! Ally's in trouble?!"

"Yeah, we need your help! We might need an extra hand for Ethan!" The three teens raced inside before any of the authorities could stop them.

Ally's POV

Wow. This elevator is really starting to stink. I always thought it took days for a dead body to start stinking, but as it turns out, it only takes about an hour. Who knew? Well, I better get used to it. Who knows, I may be stuck in here forever. I keep looking at Ethan's face. It's almost like I think he's going to come back to life. That was impossible. All of a sudden, I could hear frantic footsteps outside of the elevator. Maybe it was help! "HELP! SOMEBODY! I'M STUCK IN HERE!"

"ALLY?!"

Whoa. That sounded just like Austin. Now, I know I've been in an explosion, but I don't think I'm going crazy. "Ally! Are you in there?" Again, I hope I'm not going insane. "Is anybody in the elevator?" Okay. I honestly don't care who it is, I just want to get out. "I'm in here! Get me out! Please!" It took a few minutes, but the rubble started to be cleared away. "Ally, is that you?"

O_O

Now I know I'm crazy. That sounded WAY too much like Austin. "I'm right here." I spoke meekly before I saw familiar blonde hair and sun-tanned skin. It was Austin! "Oh my gosh Ally what happened to you? Are you hurt? What happened? Tell me everything!" Austin rambled on and on and I didn't even bother to cut him off. I wasn't really in the mood for kisses right now. Finally, Austin came to his senses and asked me, "What's wrong, Ally? Aren't you glad I found you?"

I held my tears in for a little while but I soon started sobbing when I pointed to Ethan's body. I don't know what was going through Austin's head, because I got no reaction.

Austin's POV

Is that…Ethan? I'm speechless. He's been here with Ally the whole time? Why couldn't I see him at Christmas? I just have so many questions. All I can do is hug Ally tight and let her cry into my chest. It's taking all my will-power not to cry, too. I just looked over at Ethan lying on the ground, limply. He looks so much more peaceful than he did when he was alive. In fact, when he was alive, he didn't look mad at all. He just looked very stressed and worried. What is up with that? Well, I don't think I'm going to be asking anyone until Ally feels better.

Nobody's POV (A few hours later…)

The ambulance had picked up Austin, Trish, Dez and Ally and brought them to a hospital. They were currently in a room and waiting for Ethan's parents to arrive. Apparently, he had been keeping secrets from team Austin. He had always told everyone that he was adopted, but now they were receiving word of him having grown up with parents. It was kind of sad to think that he would run away from them at such a young age.

Ally held a tissue and was sitting next to Ethan's bed. "My fault….All my fault…" She kept on muttering that since they got there. The doctor had said that she was doing that because the shock from the explosion was just now setting in, but Austin thought it was a little more than that. In a few hours, there was a buzzing sound by the door. Apparently, someone was trying to come into the room. Maybe it was Ethan's parents. The doctor opened the door and let a brown haired woman and a terribly familiar man into the room. Ally still hadn't looked up from her spot. Ethan's parents sat down beside Ally and cried, too. Ally gathered all of her strength to look at them and let a new word escape her mouth. "Mom?!"

**Okay, if I know you all well enough, I know you are all probably screaming right about now. This was one of my most anticipated twists in this story of all time. This story is going to be ending soon, and I needed a way that I could make a sequel. (hint hint) I really hope you enjoyed this, so please R&R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I hope you don't get confused in this chapter, but it will start out with a bunch of flashbacks from Ethan's past. It will also be in his POV. I just thought that I would need to add these flashbacks because they show you how Ethan is connected with a bunch of people in the Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

_(Brief flashback of Ethan's birth)_

_Silence. _

"_Why isn't he crying?" Lester cried. _

_Silence. Crying._

"_The other doctors don't know what could have happened. It might be a miscarriage."_

_Silence. Crying. Horror._

"_Lester, what are we going to do? Our baby is dead." Penny whispered._

_Silence. Crying. Horror. Whispers._

"_We are taking him away now, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."_

_Silence._

_(A few hours later.)_

_Breathing._

"_What?! He's alive!" Doctors frantically ran around the room. One of them got the phone and called Penny. "Mrs. Dawson, your baby is alive. Do you want to come and pick it up?" Penny immediately started crying tears of joy. Then sadness… "I can't pick him up." _

"_What?! Why not?!"_

"_I can't tell him about this. He'll hate me. I don't think I can live with that."_

"_Oh. I understand. Would you like to put him in an orphanage?"_

"_Yes. But can you let me know how he is doing every now and then?"_

"_Yes, indeed. We will keep an eye on him and report to you."_

_Next Flashback. Ethan's POV_

"_Ethan, I need you to clean Katie's room."_

"_Again? Why? Meredith, you always bully me. Joseph said that he would rather cheat on a girl than stay with you for the rest of his life!" (__**Hint hint!)**_

"_It is my job. I OWN you."_

_I've always been the smallest in the whole orphanage. Most of the others are like 5 years older than me. Other than those, there is only one other person in the orphanage. That's Meredith. She owns the orphanage and she is always being mean to the other kids. Upstairs, I share a room with three other kids. Katie, Heather, and Joseph. (__**SUPER HINT!) **__Katie is usually quiet, Joseph talks about football, and Heather always talks about these two boys from school. She says that there is one that she likes, named Austin Moon, and there was also an annoying kid named Tysin, who was always trying to kiss her._

_I've been telling them about my plans to run away when I turn 9, but they always said that I wouldn't make it on my own. I know they were trying to be nice, but I would rather live anywhere than the orphanage I live in now._

_Next flashback. _

"_Good riddance to that wimp." Meredith had said when she realized I was gone. I must admit, being alone and fending for myself is much easier than I thought. As of now, I am never looking back. Now, I need a way for me to pass along as a normal citizen. That's it! I have the perfect idea!_

_Next flashback._

"_Um, hello? Is this Ethan?" _

"_Yes, I am here."_

"_Hi. I was just wondering if you had the time to train my client. His name is Austin Moon."_

_Austin Moon. Wow, it really is a small world. Boy, I haven't heard that name in a while. I wonder how he's doing. I've heard he's become famous. Wow. Now that I think about, how has Heather been…_

"_Um, yes. I do believe I have the time to teach him. Meet me in Times Square tonight."_

"_Thank you. I am going there now."_

_**(Now, I think you know the rest of the story."**_

Present Day. Nobody's POV.

"Mom?! What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Ally?! Honey, what are YOU doing here?"

"Um…well… answer my question first! Ethan is my brother?!"

"Uh, well…Yes. Yes, he is. I was going to tell you, but…"

"But what?! Did you think I would hate you or something?!"

"Um, yes. I did."

"Why would you think that? You could have told me that I had a long lost younger brother!" Ally was well over her shock by now. She just wanted to know what was going on.

**Lol, cliff hanger! BTW just so you know, the flashbacks are separated by many years. I just wanted you to know about how Ethan really DOES fit in to the whole story. I wanted you to know that I didn't just make him up as a random character because I needed a better story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been really busy. I have a new Austin and Ally Fanfiction and a sequel to Secret Love on the way! Can't wait! Anyways, enjoy! **

Ally and Penny had been arguing about this topic for almost an hour. It was really complicated for Ally now that she just figured out that Ethan was her little brother. Not only did Ally feel guilt about him dying as a friend, but as a little brother? She didn't even know if she could live with herself anymore.

"This is all your fault, mom! Why couldn't you have told me I had a little brother when you had the chance! Next thing you know, he dies, and I feel upset about it even before I find out he's my brother!" A few more doctors rushed into the room that Penny and Ally had just walked out of. "Oh, no!" One of the doctors came rushing into the halls. "Something has happened! The window is open!"

This took a while for Ally and Penny to process. They paused right in the middle of their conversation, and thought. The first thought that came to mind, was Ethan. Ally and Penny scrambled into the room to see the window open and a few potted plants knocked over. "What the heck happened in here?"

"Something bad. Look!" Penny pointed to the bed, and you could probably guess what they saw. (Or didn't see.)

Ethan's body was gone!

"But…it just doesn't make sense! How could Ethan be alive? We thought for sure he was dead!" This did not bode well with Penny. She immediately remembered giving birth to Ethan. How he wasn't crying. How they thought he was dead…

"Ethan's alive! He didn't die! This is just like before…" Penny said in a panicky voice. "This is just like the time he was born! He's not really dead! The kid fooled us again!" This all was confusing to Ally. "What are you talking about?"

"Ethan is out there somewhere! We need to find him!"

**LOL cliffhanger, huh? Sorry the chapter was so short. The next chapter will be the final chapter of Secret Love, and soon will come the sequel. Here is a sneak peek.**

**Summary:**

**One night, when a child mysteriously disappears, Austin and Ally go on a journey to find him. Complications will brew when they realize they must team up with old enemies to search around the world for a little brother whom Ally just found out she had.**

**Are you excited? I hope so. I seriously can't wait!**


	34. Chapter 34

**LOL I know it has only been a few hours, but I seriously needed to finish Secret Love! I might even post my new Fanfiction tonight! It depends on how much time I have… Well, prepare to be amazed by the final chapter of Secret Love! **

Austin was already at the airport waiting for Ally to come, but she never came. "Come on, Ally! I wanna go home to Miami!" He waited there for a long while until he finally decided to call her. "Ally what is taking you so long?"

"Sorry! Something came up! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"What happened?"

"There's no time to explain! I'll have to meet you there."

"But…"

Austin had no time to say anything else before Ally hung up. He sat on the bench, waiting for her still. He sighed as he decided to pull out a magazine. He was starting on one of the articles, when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked up just in time to see a small figure slide behind a large group of people. "What the…?" Austin put his magazine down and decided to investigate. He could have sworn that was Ethan just a second ago. No…that was impossible. He's dead! Or is he…?

Ally's POV

Mom and I ran around to the back of the hospital where we saw footprints headed towards the airport. "Mom, I think he may have gone to Austin."

"What? How will we get to him in the airport? It's so crowded!"

"We have to try! There is always another way!" I was trying to assure my mom that he would be fine, but there was no telling what could happen. Or what already happened. I have no idea what to do now. All I can do is go to the airport and hope for the best.

Austin's POV

I don't have to be told that I am crazy to know that I am going completely insane. Maybe it's the shock of finding Ally. Maybe it's the grief I feel about Ethan's death. Or maybe…just maybe…Ethan is alive.

Nobody's POV

Austin kept looking around for the shadowy child, but he had disappeared. Austin was about to turn another corner when he heard something touch his pocket. He looked straight down to see a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. A note.

_Dear Austin,_

_ Congratulations on the wedding ring. I hope Ally says yes._

_XOXO_

_Ethan_

Austin was left in shock, staring at the note. How…what…when… What was happening? How did Ethan know? Austin clutched the ring box in his pocket. He was going to propose to her when they got home, but now they had other things to worry about. Almost immediately, Austin saw Ally and Penny running in. "Austin! Austin, Ethan's alive!"

"What?! REALLY?!"

Austin tried to act surprised, but Ally was suspicious. "Austin, you act like you know something."

"What…?" Austin said rather unconvincingly. "Austin, tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Well, it all started when this happened…" Austin skimmed through the story so fast; Ally barely understood anything he said. He finished by getting on his knee and pulling out the small, velvet box that was in his pocket, and asking All the question that could change both of their lives forever. "Will you marry me?"

It all happened so fast. She was still processing the story he had just told, and was just now understanding his question. "Uh...Well…I…" Ally couldn't get any words out of her mouth, so her mother pushed it out of her by elbowing her playfully in the ribs. "Yes. Yes, Austin, I will gladly marry you!" Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and kissed him hard. It was all a little cliché if you ask me. It was kind of rushed, too. It took a while for the couple to realize they were in public. "Whoops…well…I think we have other things to worry about right now…"

"Yeah…uh…let's get on the plane." Austin said, kind of stupidly. Ally, Penny, and Austin went onto the plane to get onto the seats that Trish and Dez had saved for them. Little did they know that a whole new adventure was about to start. Ethan, here they come!

**THE END! I am going to wait a little while for me to put the sequel up, but I totally can't wait! I won't start the sequel until I get 135 reviews! Can't wait! Tomorrow, I might post the first chapter of my brand new Fanfiction! We'll just have to wait and see! I hope you enjoyed the magnificent story of Secret Love! Thanks to all of my fans! And also, here is a disclaimer for the whole story.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, OR HOLIDAY INN, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE OWNED BY SOMEONE ELSE. However, I do own the made up characters and the plot!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey all you people! Lol... Here is a link to the sequel to this, just in case you didn't see it yet! **

** s/9047815/1/Secret-Love-2-Carried-Away**

**Thank you all for reading Secret Love and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Also, I'm sorry to those of you who thought this was a real update, but the story continues if you click on the link. Thanks!**


End file.
